


【巍澜衍生】【心沉】猎心攻略-番外3：包粽子——所有的美味都不及你

by pick577



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform, 心沉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick577/pseuds/pick577
Summary: 字母团的案件了结以后，韩沉虽然明白了何开心的良苦用心，但对于他竟然瞒着自己做这么危险的事，还是非常地生气，何开心不知花了多少心思，又是卖萌又是卖惨，总算是用了一招苦肉计把他的沉沉给哄回家了。





	【巍澜衍生】【心沉】猎心攻略-番外3：包粽子——所有的美味都不及你

**Author's Note:**

> 字母团的案件了结以后，韩沉虽然明白了何开心的良苦用心，但对于他竟然瞒着自己做这么危险的事，还是非常地生气，何开心不知花了多少心思，又是卖萌又是卖惨，总算是用了一招苦肉计把他的沉沉给哄回家了。

字母团的案件了结以后，韩沉虽然明白了何开心的良苦用心，但对于他竟然瞒着自己做这么危险的事，还是非常地生气，何开心不知花了多少心思，又是卖萌又是卖惨，总算是用了一招苦肉计把他的沉沉给哄回家了。  
但人是哄回来了，韩沉对何开心却还是气着呢，始终对他冷冷冰冰的。  
到了端午节前夕，何开心决定一定要趁机给沉沉下一剂“猛药”，让两人的关系和好如初。  
韩沉难得按时休了假，端午节一大早，就依稀听到了某些动静，韩沉早起惯了，干脆起来出去看，果不其然就看到何开心正在厨房里不知忙碌着鼓捣些什么。想到何开心这个曾经十指不沾阳春水的富二代大少爷为了自己成了一个全能“小厨神”，韩神的眼神柔和了几分，但他不能轻易妥协，否则那个卖萌打诨的家伙一定不知道自己犯了多大的错。  
天知道那天当他亲眼目睹何开心倒在血泊里的时候，他是多么得害怕和心痛。何开心救回来以后却陷入了深度的昏迷，韩沉一直都守在他身边，直到何开心康复过来，韩沉才头也不回地走了，理也不理何开心。  
也许是韩沉的目光太过炙热，何开心有意识般地转过头，看到是韩沉，一双好看的桃花眼笑得完成了半月状：“沉沉，你醒了？不再多睡一会儿吗？你再等等，我正给你包粽子呢，你先看会儿电视，一会做好早餐，我叫你。”何开心倒豆子似的喋喋不休就换来了韩沉一个“嗯”字。  
何开心失落地咬了咬下唇，赌气似的鼓了股腮帮子，然后默默在心里给自己打气。  
韩沉看着何开心一边摆盘一边给他介绍：“沉沉，今天是生滚鱼片粥，白灼菜心，还有你喜欢的奶黄包，早上现蒸的，快尝尝味道行不行。”  
韩沉看着那奶黄包还被何开心做成了小猪的形状，样子憨态可掬，倒是有点像卖萌的何开心。韩沉想着，心情突然好起来，咬了一口，口感软糯香甜，奶黄芯儿甜而不腻，比外面卖的可好吃太多了。  
“沉沉，粥也不错的，趁热喝。”  
韩沉咬着奶黄包，就看到和开心目光炯炯地看着他。  
“吃饭。”  
“沉沉~”何开心眨巴着他的“卡姿兰大眼”可怜巴巴地望着韩沉。  
“到底干嘛？”  
“今天是端午节，我们和好行不行？”  
韩沉放下吃了一半的奶黄包，何开心赶紧正襟危坐起来，等待着他家领导的批示。“何开心，我问你，你知不知道我为什么生气？”  
“我、我隐瞒了你......”  
“那我问你，如果有一天，我什么也不告诉你偷偷接了随时可能会死的任务，你发现端倪后问我，我却还是骗你，你作何感想？”  
“沉沉，我错了，真的。”何开心垂下眼睛，说不出的可怜和委屈。以前韩沉最见不得他如此了，可如今却还是不为所动。  
何开心有点急了，其实以他的专业能力，他是可以走心理战术的，但他不愿意再对他的韩沉用任何“伎俩”了，他只想告诉韩沉，他爱他，爱不可以没有他。何开心再也坐不住了，他蹭地从椅子上站起来，从韩沉的椅子后环抱着他。  
“沉沉，我知道我大错特错......可是那样的局面我不得不如此啊，我明知道你是他们的目标之一，我不能坐视不理，最好的办法就是在事情到达不可收拾的地步之前，我就阻断他们。沉沉，其实我不是不怕，当时你说要跟我离婚的时候，我真的怕极了，我怕从此真的失去你，可是比起你离开我这件事，我更担心的是你受到伤害。但是跟你说实话，你肯定不同意我剑走偏锋，所以我只能瞒着你，沉沉，我真的不是不尊重你，我、我......”  
“何开心，你觉得我受伤，你接受不了，那你觉得我看着你就那么直挺挺地站在他们的狙击枪口下，看着你浑身是血地倒在那儿，我就能接受的了？你太看得起我了！我是JC，见惯了生死，可面对自己的爱人，我不过是个普通人，我没那么伟大。”韩沉从餐桌上站了起来，拉开了跟何开心的距离。  
“沉沉......”何开心慌了。  
“何开心，这是最后一次，如果以后你再敢瞒我......我不会回头的。”  
何开心知道韩沉说的是真的，他立刻抱住韩沉：“沉沉，我知道、我知道......对不起，我、我......”  
“何开心，你给我记住，你是我韩沉的人，没有我的允许，我不准你受伤。”  
何开心紧紧抱着韩沉，但他不敢告诉韩沉，如果面对当时的情况让他再选一次，他还是会那么做，因为他爱韩沉。  
两人终于把话说开了，何开心包的粽子也快蒸好了，餐厅里都弥漫着粽香味儿，勾得韩沉食指大动。  
“你包得什么粽子？”  
“有甜粽，有肉粽，应该蒸好了，我先去把火关上，再焖一会儿就能吃了。”  
韩沉跟着何开心进了厨房，何开心忙着关火，韩沉看到桌上还有没有用完的糯米和各种馅料。  
何开心转身，正看到韩沉充满好奇地看着桌子上的食材。“沉沉，想学包粽子吗？”  
后来我们的韩神得出了一个结论，君子远庖厨，他以后再也不想进厨房了！  
韩沉正按照何开心的指示给糯米红豆浸水，紧接着就感觉到何开心从身后环住了他的细腰，然后手指就慢慢插入了韩沉的指缝间，手指在糯米水相碰触的感觉既暧昧又微妙，红豆和糯米浸过水后滑腻地穿梭在两人的指间，旖旎极了，加之两人许久没有在一起了，都有些心猿意马。  
“何开心，别乱动，东西都撒出来了。”韩沉脸一红，想避开何开心的环抱，下意识地挪动了下一身子，却不想就感觉到臀肉处被一个硬物顶住了。  
韩沉一惊，不禁挣扎起来，何开心却一手桎梏住了韩沉的腰身，一手扣住韩沉的手。“沉沉~我好想你，你不想要我吗？”何开心撒娇版地用下体碰了碰韩沉挺巧的屁股，浅尝辄止地亲了亲韩沉的耳垂，就成功惹得韩沉耳根通红。  
“大早上的，你够了啊，快放开，这在厨房呢~”  
“沉沉，端午节，不是就要吃粽子吗？”何开心故意压低了声音，“我也想吃我的甜肉粽~~~”充满磁性的嗓音让韩沉一阵颤栗。  
也许是他也太想何开心了，韩沉稀里糊涂地就答应了何开心，等他反应过来的时候，人已经被人褪下睡裤，抱着坐在了料理台一旁的矮柜上，皮肤直接接触大理石的柜面，韩沉被凉凉的触感激得汗毛都竖起来了，禁不住地低吟一声。  
韩沉嗔怒地瞪了何开心一眼，何开心的唇就追了过来，深深地吻住了他。韩沉有时候觉得每每情爱中的那个何开心才是真正的他，带着强烈的占有欲，霸道又多情，力气还大得很。  
何开心分开韩沉修长的双腿架在自己腰间，韩沉配合地环住何开心的脖子，两人亲吻了一阵，韩沉也动情不已，等不及何开心慢条斯理的润滑，用沙哑的声音道：“开心，进来~~~直接.......进来~~~”  
何开心深吸了一口气，忍着强烈的欲望，慢慢地挺进那紧致私密的幽穴，两人都发出了一声满足的喟叹，没有充分的润达，韩沉还是有些疼，但何开心太了解他的身体了，硬挺刚好撞在了他的G点，快感立刻让他忽略了被猛然侵袭的疼痛，何开心安抚性地亲了亲韩沉，就开始大力冲撞起来，韩沉紧紧搂着何开心，身体随着他的频率起起伏伏。粽香味儿中还混合着强烈的男性气息，让韩沉感到了一种前所未有的羞耻感，忍不住收紧了幽穴，夹得和开心舒服极了。“沉沉~~~老婆~~~”  
何开心抱着韩沉回浴室的时候，韩沉已经累得睡过去了，何开心餍足地给他清洗着身子，看着韩沉乖乖的样子，心里满足极了。  
安顿好韩沉以后，何开心剥开了一个粽子，粽子有点凉了，却还是特别的清香软糯，里面的肉肥而不腻，让粽子口感更好，但何开心却回忆起方才的孟浪时刻，当真是回味无穷，他的沉沉堪比任何美味。  
【番外3完】


End file.
